This invention relates to an apparatus for soccer kicking practice, and more particularly to a soccer kicking trainer device whereby a soccer ball will automatically return to the kicker without the necessity of retrieving the ball.
In the practice of kicking in the game of soccer it is desirable for a kicker to be able to kick the ball without the necessity of having some other party retrieve the ball or having to retrieve the ball himself. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to perform kicking practice in a somewhat confined space indoors during inclement weather. A soccer kicking trainer that accomplishes these objectives should be capable of being set up and taken down quickly and easily and take a minimum of space for transportation and storage and most importantly should also be capable of being adjusted to accommodate kickers of different heights. Lastly, the device should be comprised of elements combined in such a manner that they will not entangle the kicker's foot.